The invention relates to a bearing cage or separator which cooperates with the bearing rings to seal a bearing, and particularly useful to seal lubricant in the bearing.
A ball bearing of this type is disclosed in Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model 19 14 884. The cage includes flange-like rims on all sides, which are developed as sealing lips and extend into edge grooves provided in the bearing races. Their lips can also rest therein. Although a certain sealing action is achieved, it is not optimal. The labyrinth sections between the lips and the groove walls are very short. Furthermore, with the groove development shown, lubricant can easily be conveyed axially toward the outside.